Narcissism
by Godell
Summary: Sometimes, scouting missions and strange new inventions have unexpected results. 'You know, Rukia dear, this could be considered a form of narcissism.' Gin said with a smirk. Oneshot.


--

**Narcissism**

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. However, I do own this plot and Szayel's "weird new machine".

**Dedication**: Happy Birthday **ArrancarFan** of the GinRuki Fan Club! This little…"gem" is due to a particularly memorable discussion that occurred in the FC. Hope everyone enjoys, be they of the GinRuki FC or not!

--

Gin stared blankly down at his now-petite slim body, wondering whether or not it had been a good idea to allow that Grantz person to use that weird new weapon of his in battle.

Gingerly he touched his hair and stared at the long strand in front of his eyes: coal-black, and very familiar…

He touched the zanpakuto at his side—pure white, the most beautiful he had ever seen—and automatically knew which body he now inhabited.

His original body was lying next to him, sprawled out and unconscious. Then "his" eyes opened—revealing their ice-blue color that tended to stop everyone in their tracks—and blinked once. His body sat up and rubbed his eyes in a way that Gin found rather endearing. It turned and stared at him in a sleepy way, as though beginning to put the pieces together…and screamed in a deep voice that clearly shocked the screamer, who screamed again.

"You—you snake! What did you do to me!"

This was highly disconcerting, hearing insults directed to yourself coming from your own mouth, in another body.

Gin shrugged. "I have no idea, Rukia dear." He was surprised at the feminine alto tone his voice now held.

A vague thrill coursed it's way up his spine at the way Rukia now held "his" body—in an innocent, grumpy way that Gin had never really used. "How does it feel, being in my body, hmm?"

"_Disgusting._" Rukia retorted, spinning on her heel and folding her arms over her chest. "You're so thin, you need to eat more."

Gin smirked and lifted "Rukia's" hakama slightly, revealing her dainty legs. "Well for my part, on the contrary, Rukia dear, I actually rather like this body."

"P-put those down!" The blush that tainted what was once Gin's face was amusing and disconcerting at the same time—Gin couldn't remember blushing before. "You don't have any right to—"

"'It's _my_ body, and I'll use it how I want!'" Gin quoted an old Soul Reaper health class mockingly.

"But it's not the same th…" Rukia began to object, then stopped.

And a very familiar, evil smile crept onto "Gin's" face.

_Now_ Gin understood how he managed to scare so many people—it _was _a little disconcerting. He stuffed his hands leisurely into his hakama pockets—_Wonderful, they made a new adjustment in my absence—_and waited for whatever plan Rukia had in store.

"Well, since this _is _my body for now, I might as well make the most of it, hmm?" Rukia asked, stepping closer and drawing Shinso from it's sheath.

Gin simply grinned and waited for the right moment.

--

"You know, Rukia dear, this could be considered narcissism." Gin said with a smirk.

Rukia in turn made sure for the umpteenth time that Shinso had his kimono sleeves carefully in place, immobile.

"Shut up," Rukia retorted uncharacteristically, smirking in return. "'Remember, you must always address me as Captain Ichimaru'."

Gin had to admit Rukia was learning how to handle "his" body well. She had captured a few of the mannerisms—even some he himself hadn't noticed. Of course, she would be obviously naïve when it came to certain things.

For example, Gin would never kiss so forcefully—unless the receiver wanted it that way—and Gin would never drag his fingers across Rukia's body, he would trail them _teasingly_ (_Say that five times fast, _Gin thought with a chuckle).

But then, technically this was a manifestation of Rukia's idea of what Gin would act like, if given the chance. Gin decided to simply go with the flow.

"B-but Captain Ichimaru, why are you doing this to me?" he asked, adding a whimper to "Rukia's" voice for maximum effect.

It had exactly the effect he had wanted: Rukia body shifted slightly as she made herself more comfortable, her knees pressing against his hips as thought to prevent his escape. "Her" cheeks were growing flushed, and Gin watched in amusement as "her" long, delicate fingers twitched slightly as they began to slide through his black hair, as though attempting to restrain "herself".

"'Rukia, I've been waiting for this for so long…'" Rukia replied, nuzzling "Gin's" neck. "'You're so beautiful when you're frightened like this…'"

"Ah, ah, ah, narcissism Rukia dear." Gin whispered, idly brushing his knee against "Rukia's" thigh.

Rukia glowered at him—a look completely unsuited to Gin's face—and then smiled that eerie grin again. "You're hardly any better, Ichimaru."

Gin smirked and let out another whimper, attempting to hide his laughter.

"'Captain Ichimaru, what are you going to do to me?'" he asked with just the right amount of stubborn determination to make it sound authentic.

The whispered response made Gin resort to grinding his teeth together to keep from laughing:

"'Rukia dear, isn't it obvious? I'm going to make you pay for your insolence.'"

This, Gin decided, was _far _too amusing.

--

An hour later, Gin—now in his rightful body again—sauntered into Las Noches, humming merrily.

"So, Gin. How was your scouting mission?" Aizen asked casually, leaning his chin in his hand.

Gin continued to smile. "Might Mr. Grantz be present? I need to…speak with him."

Aizen chuckled and gestured toward the Arrancar's room. "I heard all about your little mishap with Miss Rukia. Tell me, is she well?"

Gin frowned a little. "Even after all that fun, I still don't think I quite understand her." Then he smirked. "Which, of course, gives me an excellent reason to borrow Mr. Grantz's contraption again."

Aizen chuckled and inclined his head in silent permission, watching the subtle limp Gin bore, and wondered whether that was actually from his body or from being inside Rukia's.

He would have to hear the full story later, in detail.


End file.
